powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Cameron Watanabe
__TOC__ Cameron "Cam" Watanabe is the son of Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, nephew of Lothor, and cousins of Marah and Kapri. When he travelled back in time, Cam was given the mystical Samurai amulet, that allows him to Morph into the Green Samurai Ranger. Cam is the son of Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, the head of the Wind Ninja Academy. Though his father never allowed him to become a ninja himself (something he was frequently annoyed by), he was often at the Academy where his father taught, acting as a mentor for the other students, being the most skillful. After the academy was destroyed by Lothor and his minions, he took the three remaining students (Shane, Dustin and Tori) into a high-tech underground dojo. Under instruction from his father, who had been turned into a guinea pig, he presented three Wind Morphers to the students, allowing them to become the Wind Rangers. Throughout the series, he used his brilliant intellect to construct power spheres, zords and weapons for the Rangers to use in battle. For example, when Sensei was captured by the Thunder Rangers, Cam created a powerful forcefield to protect his father. After the two Bradley brothers joined the team, it was Cam that discovered the mystery piece in their Megazord that would allow the Storm Megazord to combine with the Thunder Megazord. However, he was still troubled by his father's stubborn refusal to let him become a Ranger himself. When Shane, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake realized this, all of them argued on Cam's behalf, thinking that he should be a Ranger. When the Rangers lost their powers temporarily, Sensei revealed to Cam that his mother had made Sensei promise not to let Cam become a ninja. However, still conflicted by his promise, he revealed that there were other powers that Cam could use instead. On his father's advice, he used the Scroll of Time to travel to the past. Once in the past, he encountered younger versions of his father Kanoi when he is ambushed by him. Cam finds himself laughing at the fact that his father was a bit pushy even back then. The Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy didn't suspect Cam as Kanoi did, and allowed Cam to enroll into the Ninja Academy for a short period of time. In the past, Cam finds out that his father Kanoi had a twin brother, Kiya. He's at first shocked that his father would keep such a secret from him. The shock of finding out he even had an uncle subsided when his father faced off against a mystery samurai during a demonstration of swordsman skills. Kanoi was beaten easily, and the sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy revealed that the newcoming samurai was Miko, Cam's mother. Miko, after defeating Kanoi, became the first female student to enroll at the Wind Ninja Academy. Cam realised that his mother possessed a green amulet with special powers. However, Kiya, who was power-hungry, tried to steal it by framing Cam as the thief. Before Cam's judgement was carried out, Kanoi arrived and claimed Cam as innocent. He held Kiya up to the sensei and revealed Kiya had been practicing dark ninja arts. Kiya used his knowledge of the dark ninja arts in his attempt to escape, but the amulet landed in Cam's hands. Cam dueled Kiya in a one-on-one swordfight, and was successful. Cam witnessed Kiya's banishment from the Academy, at which point Kiya foreswore his family name and took on the name Lothor. Despite Cam's protests, the sensei stated that they would only banish Kiya, now Lothor, because of the sins he had committed in the present, not the future they cannot see. Cam hands the amulet back to his mother, but she tells him that Cam was its rightful owner when it unleashed power during his duel with Kiya. The time scroll opens, and Cam brought the amulet back to the present and used it to morph into the Green Samurai Ranger. As the Samurai Ranger, he helped the others fight Lothor's evil, still shocked by the discovery that Lothor was in fact his uncle. He created a holographic "virtual" duplicate of himself called "Cyber-Cam" to take over day-to-day running of the dojo and maintenance of the equipment. Cyber-Cam was given a "thug" personna - wearing skull caps, speaking in ghetto and highly skilled in extreme sports. When Lothor was finally defeated, Cam once again became an advisor at the Wind Ninja Academy, helping the other Rangers in their intructor duties - and keeping a special watch over Marah and Kapri, Lothor's nieces who had turned good. Cam later briefly regained his Samurai Powers and teamed up with his fellow Ninja Rangers as well as the Dino Rangers to battle the combined forces of Lothor and Mesogog. Cam then lost his powers again, this time permanately. Green Samurai Ranger Zords *Samurai Star Chopper *Mighty Mammothzord *Bee Spinner *Spider Catcher *Ninja Firebird Tail Arsenal *Samurai Amulet **Green Power Disc *Samurai Saber *Lightning Riff Blaster *Super Samurai Mode *Dragonforce Vehicle *Mobile Command Center Trivia *As of now, the Green Samurai Ranger is a part of the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade at Disney-MGM Studios. Also see *Sky Ninja Shurikenger Category:Green Ranger